This invention relates to abrasion resistant materials and to articles of manufacture made therefrom. More particularly, it is concerned with abrasion resistance materials comprising a hard refractory material distributed in a matrix containing silicon nitride, and with articles made therefrom.
An article, Soviet Power Metallurgy and Metal Ceramics, pages 124-7, which is a translation from Poroshkovaya Metallurgiya, No. 2 (182), pp. 48-52, February, 1978 describes the preparation of dense nonporous silicon nitride blanks used for cutting tools from alumina, silicon nitride and titanium carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,882 to Lange relates to a composite material formed from sintering and densification of a mixture of silicon nitride, silicon carbide and a densification aid.